User talk:Hunter Zealot
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Red hunter It wont be for a while i have limited computer use right now.--Sangheili wunna be 12:09, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Comments Civility Warning One Calm Down Article Deletion err About that badass Councilor. Civility Warning 1/3 :Here. Wow I was going to ask why it says you're "one of the most hated people on Halo Fanon" on your page, but after reading through your talk page, I can see that you're not very well-liked, apparently due to an attitude mostly. Since I'm new here, and always rather optimistic about things (or at least I try to be), I gotta ask: Why? Why act like a jerk to people here? I mean, what's it supposed to prove in the long run? It's much easier just to be nice, you know? I assume you know your stuff about Halo, as does pretty much everyone else on this site. If there's one thing I've figured out during my week-long membership here, it's that we can all get along since we all like the same thing: Halo. I know what it's like to be a part of an internet community, as there is a forum I've been a part of for nearly two years now.And I can already tell that this community-- the Halo Fanon community-- is pretty close; I already feel welcome here, and I've only been here a week! So yeah man, there's really no reason to act like a jerk. No one here is "out to get" anybody else on here (I hope), and it seems like all people try to do is help each other when they do things. I dunno, maybe I'm being too optimistic, but only time will tell if what I'm saying is true or not, for me. Spartan-307 05:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *shrugs* Mmk, whatever dude. Spartan-307 16:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! Deletion of pages . Thank you. }} Thanks Thanks for trying to help out with my Isaiah-017 page.--The Songbird 16:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Logging In :Fair enough, but you might want to fix it, as it is a template, or else some people might think you are a bad speller... :P Your attitude Irrational and Intolerable I see no relevance between your "metaphor" and the issue at hand. Um, because people don't appreciate being called irrational and intolerable? So if you're going to say that, at least make some actual evidence. I still don't see any, by the way, so I'm still waiting for you to either find some or retract your statement. Here's the thing. Our community is not going to be perfect. The administration has no power to keep everyone in check. However, your statement actually holds no merit, because there has been no notable major incident in recent years that can warrant them being called irrational and intolerant. But when you say that, I take it that you're also saying we're unable to deal with it. Maybe if the community is still as messy as it was back in 2007 or 2008, I would have agreed with you. If the administration did nothing about these current nonexistent acts of irrationality, I would have also agreed with you. But neither of these are true, and when you insult a community, you also insult its administration's ability to keep it in check. Maybe you didn't mean it like that, but then again, you claim there is no rudeness in calling us irrational and intolerable. So maybe I wasn't very nice about what I said. But I'll tell you this again, because you still don't get it. It is not our problem what mental conditions, personal issues, real life circumstances, etc you have. If you're a problem to the community, then we deal with you. Nothing personal in it. Also, you have no right to call me or anyone else intolerant when you have repeatedly disrupted the community, not the least of which is this current issue. We've expended more than enough patience than you had deserved, and you should hardly be surprised by the far less pleasant conversations that followed. Don't believe me? Check your talk page. The multiple counts of your unbecoming behaviour spans back several years. I was hoping you would have changed a bit by now.|21:07, April 24, 2012 (EST)}} A cordial notice It has come to my attention that you've been involved in a situation that is rather undesirable by either party's standards. That said, it is my suggestion, if I may, that you step back from the argument: I've said much the same to the others involved, as it is my firm belief that argumentation will bring about nothing positive. If you have any concerns you wish to voice, feel free to respond on my talk page. Otherwise, I'd kindly ask that you refrain from commenting further on the matter, and simply move on to something else. I'd also like to affirm that no one is pressuring, or wishes for, you to leave the site. Re:I'm sorry Hi Hello zealot.--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf 11:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hi sorry if i'm bothering you how good are you at making canon friendly articles?--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf 11:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC)--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf 11:26, June 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:Article Would you be able to fix my article up?--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf 07:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC)--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf 07:21, June 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Article It's called shade-129 and he's a special agent type spartan.--once a lone wolf always a lone wolf 07:09, June 12, 2012 (UTC)